Cicatriz
by starshy
Summary: Mientras se relajan después de una actuación, los Rainbooms descubren que Sunset tiene cicatrices que definitivamente no tenía antes del Fall Formal. Traducido con el permiso del auctor RadiantBeam


"Somos ridículamente increíbles".

Nadie se molestó en discutir con la declaración triunfal de Rainbow; con la forma en que la multitud estaba rugiendo, pidiendo más a pesar de que los Rainbooms habían terminado de actuar por la noche, no había absolutamente ninguna razón para hacerlo. Los estudiantes de Canterlot High amaron su música, y la banda estaba mejor que nunca. Las muecas y los codazos de felicitación se compartieron entre los amigos mientras se instalaban detrás del escenario, preparándose para relajarse después de una larga y emocionante presentación.

"Ah, propongo", arrastró Applejack mientras metía con cuidado el instrumento en su estuche, "sidra de manzana". Gratis en la granja y lo mejor que probarás en toda la ciudad ".

"¡Oh! ¡Oh, oh! "Pinkie saltó emocionada, agitando una mano en el aire como un niño en clase. "En el camino de regreso, ¿podemos conseguir algunas donas de Joe's? ¡Esta noche requiere un poco de azúcar para celebrar!

"Me parece bien". Fluttershy sonrió, algo calmo y cálido. "No tengo que estar en casa hasta tarde de todos modos".

Rarity fingió pensar en ello, golpeándose el dedo contra los labios, antes de reírse de los pucheros combinados que recibió de Pinkie y Rainbow. "Oh, por _supuesto_ , eso suena absolutamente maravilloso. ¡Y mañana es sábado! Podemos divertirnos tanto como queramos ".

"¡Puntuación!", Vitoreó Rainbow, levantando un puño en el aire. "Y no sé ustedes chicos, pero Fluttershy y yo escribimos algunas cosas _geniales_ que me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes. No es _importante_ , obviamente, pero ... "

"Todas las cosas buenas, Rainbow", se rió Sunset, haciendo clic en los candados de su estuche de guitarra y poniéndose de pie. Ella buscó la cremallera de su atuendo de rendimiento, haciendo una mueca cuando no podía alcanzarlo. "Uh, raro, podrías ..."

"Sí, sí, no hay necesidad de decir una palabra más." Rápido como un rayo Rarity estaba en la espalda de su amiga, agarrando la cremallera fácilmente y tirando de ella hacia abajo. "Gracias de nuevo por usar esto para mí esta noche, por cierto. Yo _hago_ lo agradecerán. Simplemente no sabía cómo se vería hasta que se lo puse a alguien, y nadie más estaba dispuesto a probarlo ".

De repente, Applejack se dobló de un misterioso ataque de tos, que rápidamente se transformó en silbido cuando Pinkie le dio una palmada en la espalda.

La pelirroja sonrió, respirando ligeramente cuando el atuendo se le desprendió, haciendo rodar sus hombros mientras agarraba su camisa. "No es un problema, Rarity. Fue agradable usarlo ".

"Mmm, _mucho_ demasiado duro para salir de, sin embargo. Tendré que hacer algunos ajustes, espero que no te importe ser mi ...

Fue solo por un momento, pero cuando Rarity ayudó a quitarse la ropa, Sunset se detuvo, agarrando su camisa entre sus manos mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su amiga terminara. No se había puesto la camisa inmediatamente, y la charla de Rarity se cortó abruptamente cuando pudo ver bien la espalda de su amiga, brevemente desnuda de su característico cabello rojo y dorado.

"... ¿Qué?" Sunset se retorció, repentinamente consciente del silencio que había caído sobre sus amigos. "¿Qué es?"

"Sunset". La voz de Rarity se había suavizado considerablemente, y el silencio era tan denso que su voz sonó mucho más fuerte de lo que debería. "¿Que son estos?"

La puesta de sol se extinguió completamente hasta que sintió la mano de Rarity asentarse entre sus omóplatos, justo sobre dos puntos de carne muy sensibles. Ella se estremeció instintivamente y se apartó, apresuradamente poniéndose su camisa. "Cicatrices", murmuró.

"Puedo ver eso, sí. Pude haber hecho la pregunta incorrecta. _¿Cómo los_ conseguiste?

Ella estaba muy tentada de no responder; simplemente recoger su estuche de guitarra, agarrar su chaqueta, y caminar directamente en ese momento. Habría arruinado el resto de la noche y sin duda habría hecho que todo el fin de semana fuera incómodo hasta que la obligaron a ver a sus amigos otra vez en la escuela el lunes, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que ella lo considerara.

Pero se dio la vuelta mientras recogía su chaqueta, y se congeló ante las expresiones que vio. Fluttershy parecía estar cerca de las lágrimas, una mano presionada en su boca, e incluso Pinkie parecía preocupada.

Bien. Eventualmente habría surgido, de todos modos. Suspiró pesadamente cuando sus hombros cayeron, lanzando su chaqueta sobre su hombro. "Desde el otoño formal", dijo ella. "Después de que volviera a ser humano gracias a la explosión".

"Tus alas", se dio cuenta Rainbow. "Esos son de cuando ..."

"Cuando era una furiosa demonio ella, sí". Sunset aligeró su tono. "Tengo otro en la base de mi columna vertebral, también. Desde la cola, creo ".

No tuvo el efecto que esperaba. Rarity había recogido su disfraz olvidado, así que esa fue una pequeña victoria, pero sus amigos aún parecían desgarrados en algún lugar entre el shock y la infelicidad.

"Vamos, chicas." Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "Todos ustedes me vieron la espalda cuando estábamos luchando contra las sirenas".

"Ninguno O' nos estábamos exactamente Lookin' a yer _vuelta_ en el tiempo", murmuró Applejack, ajustando su sombrero para que tuviera algo que ver con sus manos. "Otras cosas estaban ocurriendo".

"No lo entiendo." Pinkie se acercó tentativamente a Sunset, como si temiera que la chica se escapara en cuanto se acercara demasiado. "No pensé que la magia pudiera ... doler, así. Nunca nos ha lastimado a ninguno de nosotros, y ... parecías realmente feliz cuando te transformaste con nosotros ".

Sunset suspiró de nuevo, moviéndose para poder apoyarse contra la pared. "No dolió entonces", dijo, aceptando que necesitaría darles a sus amigos una breve lección mágica. "Cuando me transformé durante la Batalla de las Bandas con todos ustedes, la magia que utilizamos fue ... Supongo que la mejor palabra sería pura. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo que se suponía que debía hacer, desde una fuente confiable. Todos ustedes vieron mi transformación durante la caída formal ".

"Parecía doloroso", susurró Fluttershy.

Sunset sonrió tímidamente. "Porque _fue_ doloroso. La magia que me transformó fue extraída de una fuente corrupta, y me cambiaron en contra de mi voluntad; no pensé que eso sucedería cuando me pusiera la corona en la cabeza ". Se movió un poco para acariciar su espalda, como mejor ella pudo. "Usar magia corrupta como esa tiene consecuencias. Soy francamente afortunado de que solo haya dejado algunas cicatrices ".

La implícita implicación fue suficiente para que los ojos de sus amigas se abrieran, todos compartiendo miradas ligeramente horrorizadas. Sunset agitó una mano, tratando desesperadamente de sacarlos de este tema. "Mire, considérelo una lección de magia", dijo. "Todos pueden verme como un ejemplo de lo que _no se_ debe hacer con objetos mágicos-"

"Estabas herido", Fluttershy la interrumpió, con la voz temblorosa. "Estabas _sangrando_ tanto que las heridas dejaron cicatrices. ¿Y nunca nos lo dijiste? ¿Alguno de nosotros?

 _… Oh._

Sunset tragó saliva, presionando la espalda contra la pared e ignorando el leve escozor entre sus hombros. Sus dedos se clavaron brevemente en el material de su chaqueta, tratando de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse. "No estoy diciendo que tenía razón", murmuró a la defensiva. "Yo solo ... fue justo después de la Caída Formal, todavía estaba conociéndolos a todos, y yo ..."

Ella no podría evitarlo, podría ella. Sunset miró hacia otro lado, sin poder mirar a ninguno de sus amigos.

"... Y pensé que me lo merecía", admitió. "No estaba exactamente en una mentalidad saludable justo después de la caída formal. Un poco de dolor y un poco de sangre parecían algo insignificante después de todo lo que había hecho ".

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras persistió, hasta que escuchó el suave sonido de pasos acercándose a ella. Sintió que una mano cálida se apoyaba en su hombro y la apretaba suavemente, si le daba un toque de incertidumbre; ella levantó la vista, y Rainbow logró una sonrisa débil y nerviosa. "Sabes que te hubiéramos ayudado", dijo. "Cualquiera de nosotros te hubiera ayudado".

Sunset le devolvió la sonrisa, tragando saliva. "Sí, bueno. Lo sé ahora. Yo no estaba tan seguro en ese momento ".

"Dummy". Rainbow la abrazó, alborotando su cabello cariñosamente, y así la tensión se rompió. Pinkie se lanzó contra ellos como un cohete, lanzándola en un fuerte abrazo que los hizo aullar y retorcerse, levantándolos del suelo.

"¡Pinkie!" Rainbow resopló. "¡Aire! ¡Necesito aire! ¡Ambos necesitamos aire! "

"¡Oh! Lo siento! "Sonando como la persona menos triste del mundo, Pinkie alegremente los dejó caer de nuevo. "Solo pensé, ya sabes, _realmente_ necesitabas un abrazo después de eso, y según mi hermana, soy un _gran_ dador de abrazo, ¡así que pensé que podría ayudar!"

Sunset se rió, un sonido sin aliento. "Fue un gran abrazo, Pinkie. Gracias."

"¡No hay problema! Aunque después de esto, tengo que decir, creo que tenemos una _enorme_ caja de tamaño de donuts de Joe! ¡Estoy seguro de que el azúcar extra ayudará! "Ella hizo una pausa. "... No estoy seguro de _cómo_ , pero aún estoy seguro".

"Suena como un poderoso plan para mí". Applejack frotó ligeramente la espalda de Sunset antes de apartar su mano. "Prepararé la sidra en la granja. Todos pueden verme allí después de ir a Joe's ".

Pinkie dio un rápido saludo antes de saltar del escenario, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Fluttershy corrió tras ella para ayudarla con las donas, pero no antes de darle a Sunset un apretón de apoyo cuando pasaba. Sunset sonrió y se puso la chaqueta, parpadeando cuando Rarity se puso de lado con un suspiro de dolor.

"... ¿Incluso quiero preguntar?", Se preguntó la pelirroja.

Rarity suspiró de nuevo. "Oh, no es nada. Me pregunto qué pasó con tu camisa, ya ves, noté que no mencionaste qué pasó con ella.

Sunset hizo una mueca. "Yo ... como que sangré a través de eso. Tenía que tirarlo cuando la mancha no desapareciera. Afortunadamente, la sangre nunca le había dañado la chaqueta; en realidad podría haber llorado si hubiera tenido que deshacerse de su pieza favorita de ropa, además de todo lo que le había sucedido en el Formal.

Rarity suspiró por tercera vez, de alguna manera sonando más dolorida que antes. "Lo sospeché tanto, sí. No hay nada que hacer por eso, supongo. Yo _debo_ comprar una camisa nueva ".

"Rarity, no necesitas-"

" _Insisto_ , Sunset. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar el hecho de no saber que estabas sangrando en primer lugar ".

Sunset se rió de nuevo, ante eso. "Bueno. Estoy libre este fin de semana ".

"Eso suena absolutamente perfecto".

Rarity juntó sus brazos cuando comenzaron después de Applejack, y nada en el mundo podría haber borrado la sonrisa de la cara de Sunset en ese momento.


End file.
